A variety of diseases and conditions may be treated by filtering particular materials from biologic fluids. The most common filters for removing materials from biologic fluids are dead-end (common syringe filters), depth filters and affinity filters. Although dead-end and depth filters are easy to use and come in many pore sizes, their small surface area prevents them from being used for larger volumes or when trying to remove a significant amount of material. These filters may quickly clog because the mechanism of filtration deposits the material on the surface of the filter. In addition, the filtration of biologic materials, such as blood, may cause the material to be lysed when filtered through dead-end filters. There exists a need in the art for improved systems and methods for filtering biologic fluids.